dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Hi, welcome to DC Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ra's al Ghul (Decoy) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dai-Kon Hal (talk) 21:02, 18 March 2009 Deleting page and IP address user Hi Doomlurker. I deleted the redirect you asked about. However, although that IP is creating not very useful pages, I don't feel they merit getting blocked; there is nothing essentially wrong with the pages. Blocking IPs for more than few days causes problems as users shift around their IP addresses quite frequently. In this case I don't think a few days are going to matter much. If you don't feel like creating the pages he starts, please feel free to just blank them and put them into a delete category. I will also leave him a message to see if he needs help figuring out how to edit. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Joker entries Why have you been deleting the Joker entries I have been creating? I created seperate entries for the different film versions of the Joker (which is only logical since they are essentially different characters) & you have been deleting them. I would very much like to know why.--Lonenut2000 01:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Public Enemies You gonna do a page for Superman/Batman: Public Enemies? If not, I'll do it. New DC Movie Universe WIki Check out the Wiki dedicated to the single unvierse soon to be established by Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, Green Lantern, Batman 3, The Man of Steel, The Flash and more!! New DC Movie Universe Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 11:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) New DC Movie Universe Admin Dark Horse Movie Wikia here's something good, how about a Dark Horse Movie Wikia page since there's a DC and Marvel Movie page and here are the films based on Dark Horse Comics: The Mask Timecop Tank Girl Barb Wire Mystery Men Virus Alien vs. Predator Hellboy Sin City Son of the Mask 300 30 Days of Night Pathfinder Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem Hellboy II: The Golden Army Monarch Of The Moon Driftwood El zombo Fantasma The Gatekeeper Emily the Strange R.I.P.D. 3 Story The Goon 30 Days of Night: Dark Days Conan Bruce Vs. Frankenstein The Umbrella Academy Pacemaker Hellboy: Sword of Storms Hellboy: Blood and Iron The B.P.R.D. Declassified Dr. Giggles My Name Is Bruce Timecop: The Berlin Decision --Lg16spears 01:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The Dark Horse Movie page Here's the page but it does need some more work i try to find a good logo on top.http://darkhorsemovies.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Horse_Movies_Wiki --Lg16spears 17:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Templates Go ahead and make the Templates. --Lg16spears 13:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Moving Go ahead and move it. Lg16spears 17:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Help Hey Doom I need your help creating pages for the individual Powers and other pages over on New DC Movie Universe if you wouldn't mind. Be much appreciated! Dave Nichols - DC Movies Writer 15:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) template:justice league Hey, why did u undo my work last night Tnt ntc 23:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ive read about a report that they r connected, and plus nolan is overseeing CKs reboot, and i think teh article says that is so that they can combine the characters Tnt ntc 02:16, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Legion Could you check out the Legion of Superheroes Wiki. So far, I'm the only one who's been editing it since it was made. That sounds good to me. Clancy Brown as Parallax Here's the link for the confirmation: http://www.blogofoa.com/2011/05/clancy-brown-to-voice-parallax.html Redranger241 20:52, 7 June, 2011 (UTC) That's ok and I didn't realise about the voice actor thing Readnger241 20:58, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Fan You may not know me, but I've been a fan of Superman, Batman, Catwoman, Wonder Woman and the some other DC Heroes. When I find out about the movies, I was afraid that they will runing the movie, like 1997's Batman & Robin and 2006's Superman Returns. Sorry about the Double Posts You may not know me, again. but I've seen the latest photos of Catwoman and Superman and with the Henry Cavill's Superman photo I still think that he need to fixed his hair and the Anne Hathaway's Catwoman Costume, I think that is the first version and they'll upgraded in the later scenes. Hi, again I was just wondering did I do something wrong, if I did how can I fix it! Wait a minute, did you say that the picture is a fake. Hi Adam, I gave you full rights on this wiki... Also, going to offer you assistance to redo the skin/wordmark/main page from one of our Content Producers. Be on the lookout for a message from somebody this week. Pysched to help you get this wiki jamming. Best, Peter 20:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, but I've got an idea. Batman Reboot Why'd you delete the batman reboot pages. Jeff Robinov said that the franchises would be rebooted. Yeah, but I have college, so I try to edit as quickly as possible.Dai-Kon Hal 18:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just a question I wondered until I found you also do alot on this wiki. Which one do you like better... DC or Marvel? Ok cool! Although I'm not into DC I still like them but not as much as Marvel. I like the X-Men and I've started creating a wiki for the filmverse. It's got 215 pages at the moment. If you want to help, I'd love it!! :) http://xmenmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks... you don't have to help but you are welcome to :) New Captain 22:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Pamela Isley (Burtonverse) Relationships section Why is it unnecessary? Is that seriously all that's needed for Relationships section?Bellboyjr 01:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) TV Movies Could you help expand the weonder woman and Flash character pages and tv movie pages. And make it so that the new original wonder woman redirects to the acual article. thanx!!! Portal:Movies in production Time to freshen up the page with some new pictures plus the Supergirl pic is from the old series. 799272002 00:25, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I didn't put the infobox on the mighty for movies in production because it's lock. Lg16spears 15:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Logo you should consider revising the logo to match the new official dc comics logo. 799272002 15:25, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I recomend using this one: There are a couple things that I recomend changing on the Movies in Production page. First:Please put the Man of Steel 2 page after Wonder Woman. Second: Please move the Justice League page after that.http://movies.cosmicbooknews.com/content/exclusive-news-justice-league-movie 799272002 01:26, April 24, 2012 (UTC)